


Early in the Morning

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Language, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: You wake up at 4am to find you’re being cuddled against your will.





	Early in the Morning

You couldn’t move, not when you were molded to someone’s body, a body that definitely hadn’t been there hours ago when you had fallen asleep. “Well, this is awkward,” you grumbled, rubbing a hand over your face. 

The man behind you shifted, his arm tightening around your waist, fingers wiggling between you and the mattress. “Sorry,” he said, his breath hot on your neck. “Just needed to do this.”

You forced one of your eyes open to catch sight of the clock. “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”

“You’re mad,” he noted. “Should’a called or somethin’.” 

“I’m not  _ mad _ , Eddie,” you informed him, clapping your hand on his arm. “I’m just…  _ tired _ .” 

Eddie Brock, your best friend, neighbor, and man you harbored a  _ huge _ crush on, sighed hard. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just thought -”

“You could break into my apartment and cuddle,” you finished for him. 

“Yeah?”

After yawning, you rolled over and took in the sight of him. His hair was sticking up all over the place, dark circles encompassed his eyes, and there was a general look of exhaustion and panic on his face. Not too long ago, Eddie was a quasi-famous reporter that had no problem telling people what they didn’t want to hear. Then along came Venom. The alien took up residence within Eddie and had zero intention of leaving any time soon. Not that you cared. Alien or not, you loved Eddie. 

Venom, as if hearing your thoughts, made an appearance. He hovered over Eddie’s shoulder and sighed.  _ “I want tots.” _

“Not right now,” Eddie groaned, eyes squeezing shut.

_ “You said I could have tots when we got back.” _ If Venom had feet in that moment, you had no doubt he would have stomped one of them.  _ “We are back.” _

Eddie’s features screwed together in frustration. “You can have tots later! Just… just let me stay for a few minutes.”

“You’re so fucking adorable,” you giggled, carding your fingers through Eddie’s hair. 

_ “I am not,”  _ Venom hissed in annoyance. 

“Wasn’t talkin’ to you, crabby,” you snapped, flicking him in his small forehead. You had to suppress a giggle at the way his head shot back. “Go away.”

Venom glared at you with wide white eyes.  _ “You are lucky he cares for you. Otherwise, I would eat you.” _ And then he disappeared. 

In desperation, Eddie’s eyes flicked down to the vintage concert t-shirt you were wearing. “Is that my shirt?”

“You’re trying to change the subject,” you chastised.

“I’m not,” he insisted. “I’ve been looking for that shirt for weeks.”

“You must have left it in the dryer,” you lied. The truth was you had swiped it after showering at his place while waiting for the pipes to get fixed in your apartment. Either he knew about it and didn’t care, or he honestly hadn’t noticed until that moment in time.

Eddie shrugged as he toyed with the hem of the shirt. “You can keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did on me.”

“Hey,” you hummed, giving in to the constant state of anxiety and worry that had everything to do with the man in your bed. Being a host for Venom meant Eddie was in the middle of an intergalactic war with creatures that wanted Venom dead, no matter who got hurt in the process. It meant roaming the streets at night, keeping people safe. It meant an increased risk of the government finding out that Venom was in fact  _ not _ dead and taking Eddie to some lab, never to see the light of day again. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, a’course I am,” Eddie scoffed, a tight smile tugging at his lips. 

You pressed your hand against his face, sighing inwardly at the bite of whisker against your skin. “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”

Eddie pulled in a ragged breath and brought his hand up to rest on your neck, thumb caressing the line of your jaw. “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me,” he finally admitted, the words rushing out of him all at once.

The breath caught in your throat just long enough for Eddie to second guess himself. “Sorry, I uh, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Finally finding your voice, you instructed him to, “Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Eddie pressed his lips against yours and sighed at the contact, as if it brought him some relief, the intimate act. You felt the tension in his shoulders lessen as his tongue swept over your bottom lip. You slanted your mouth over his and deepened the kiss, shuddering as lust skittered down your spine when he moaned. Eddie pushed you onto your back and settled heavily between your thighs, his hand dragging down your side and thigh. 

_ “You have had your time, Eddie,” _ Venom said suddenly, reappearing above Eddies shoulder.

Eddie’s head fell into the crook of your neck where an irritated groan left him. “Would you just shut up?”

_ “After I eat,” _ Venom informed his host. 

“Hey, Eddie,” you hummed, nails scraping against his scalp. “Cuddle me.”

Eddie’s arms wrapped tight around your waist as he snuggled impossibly closer. 

_ “Tots!” _ shouted Venom, sending the two of you into a laughing fit. 


End file.
